


A visit to the Doctor

by Synchro_Lies



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Pairings, Genderbending, M/M, Mpreg, crack RP, dmmd on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!Virus takes a sonogram of Trip's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A visit to the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG I don't.... this crack puppy (pun intended Ren 

There were times in life where one questions their own sanity. This was such time. Virus frowned as she glanced at the folder in her hands. In there were the documents of a new patient coming in and she knew said patient. 

It was Trip….

…Not only that but he was pregnant…

...How…

…not like she could question such event. After all she had been born male and one day ended up waking up as a female. 

This was going to be troublesome.

Later that day, Trip arrived followed be another male that seemed familiar. He looked a bit like Sei-san and Aoba-san, but taller and more built. He had dark blue hair, almost black that was short and to his shoulder and amber eyes. The stranger had taken away his attention from the pregnant Trip that was until he called out to him.

“Virus…? You are a …”

“How is it possible you ended up pregnant?’ 

“…”

“Exactly… now shall we…?”

It was strange… This whole thing was way too weird for him to like. Sure he was kinky but this had nothing to do with kinks. His eyes were drawn to the obvious, huge bump in Trip’s belly as he lay on the bed. Virus silently prepped the ultrasound machine, before steeping besides it, grabbing the sonogram. 

“Ah… I’m scared.” Trip mumbled, the other male who had been silent, took a hold of Trip‘s hand. “Lift your shirt up.” She instructed Trip, who with his free hand and the stranger rolled it upwards. “This brings me back to the conception.” The dark haired male spoke, his voice a deep rumble that took Virus backwards. She blinked before clearing her throat. “This might feel a tad bit cold.” She squirted some lube on Trip’s belly before pressing down the sonogram and started to move it around his belly. 

“Look at the screen.” She pointed out to the monitor as she moved on about the sonogram, taking a clear, good look at the bab-….babies….

“That’s baby A…. and there is baby B….. and baby C…. and last but not least baby D….” she pointed to each and all of four babies as they came up the screen. “They all have dog and tail ears…” She mumbled. 

“What sex are they.” The male with the deeper voice whom she assumed was the other father asked. “Two boys and two girls….” She said as she started to dot down notes on her pad as she saw each image, taking pictures. “Would you like some pictures?” 

The male nodded and looked at Trip who had fainted. “Yes, we would like to.” Virus smiled as she printed the picture. A few minutes later she was finished and handed him the pictures and turned towards Trip.

“This seriously brings me back to the conception.” Again with that thing. “He was unconscious and his shirt was riled up.” And there things Virus wished she never knew about Trip. “We should wake him up.” 

Virus went over to Trip, shaking him until he woke. “It’s over… You are still pregnant with four healthy babies, congratulations and good luck. I’ll see you next time for the birth.” She smiled, helping him up.

“I hate you Ren….FOUR?!!!!! WHY FOUR??!!”

Virus blinked….Ren….as in Aoba’s all-mate?

 

Once again, sometime sin life you question your own sanity. And this was such a time, whether she questioned her sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Folks.... DMMD tumblr RPers are always on crack... Not just Aoba's crack, but crack... Everyone is shipable at some point, hence this happened.


End file.
